fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Point Man
"I hear you're a bad mother fucker. I hope it's true."-- Douglas Holiday The Point Man is a member of the U.S. Army First Encounter Assault Recon special forces team and is the silent protagonist of F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon and F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon The player character and main protagonist of F.E.A.R., is referred to as "the F.E.A.R. Point Man" by the mission briefings and "The New Guy" by some of the his team members. Little is known about him in the beginning, aside from his gender, the fact that he has been on the team for only a week and his role as "point man". Although the Point Man's character model is never explicitly shown in-game, his reflection can be seen in water if the graphical shadier settings are set to maximum, and in Bad Water, during the hallucination in which blood overflows the ceiling. He wears a balaclava that completely conceals his face, the same D-12 Heavy Bodyarmor worn by Spen Jankowski, and what appear to be red goggles. He never speaks in F.E.A.R. in spite of seeing several surreal events and being spoken to by many characters (though sometimes he can be heard breathing heavily in certain situations). His reflexes are well beyond the human norm, allowing him to perform maneuvers with surgical accuracy in an extremely short span of time, an ability portrayed in the game as the world "slowing down" around him (Slow-Mo effect). In fact, while in Slow-Mo, the point man's reflexes are five times faster than that of a normal human, meaning everything seems to slow down for him by a factor of five while he takes time to aim; and during this time, his movement speed and firing speed is increased fivefold. Initially, the F.E.A.R. Point Man's origins and identity are unclear. At the beginning of F.E.A.R., the Point Man has flashbacks where a young woman's voice is heard saying "No! Where are you taking him?!?!" and a doctor saying: "You will be a god among men." Later in F.E.A.R., Paxton Fettel, the chief villain of F.E.A.R., confronts the Point Man and asks him: "You still don't know, do you? What you are? Why... you're here? What's the first thing you remember? What's your given name? Where were you born? ... You have no history." later saying "You and I were born, from the same mother." It is ultimately revealed that the Point Man is the first child of Alma Wade - and thus Project Origin's "first prototype". This suggests that the mysterious visions the F.E.A.R. Point Man witnesses are due to psychic phenomena, and also hints that his super-human reflexes and increased human characteristics may be a product of Project Origin's research. It may also be inferred that he is the grandson of Harlan Wade and nephew of Alice Wade, though she is evidently unaware of his identity. Near the end of Ground Zero, Alma can be heard whispering to Point Man "My baby" as he escapes from Origin Facility. At the end of F.E.A.R. a conversation is heard between Genevieve Aristide and the mysterious Senator implying that Armacham Technology Corporation used Fettel's uprising as an opportunity to test the Point Man's abilities and that the Point Man was a complete success. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point The plot of Extraction Point starts off exactly where F.E.A.R. left off; while the huge explosion of the Origin Facility has flattened the Auburn district and devastated the city, the helicopter evacuating the survivors of the first F.E.A.R. team crash land in the midst of the chaos. The Point Man is reunited with SFOD-D Douglas Holiday and F.E.A.R. medic Jin Sun-Kwon. They mention that they are unable to contact F.E.A.R. or Delta Force command but a SFOD-D extraction point has been established at the roof of Auburn Hospital, informing the Point Man that he should proceed there as well. Continuing, the Point Man reunites with Paxton Fettel in a nearby church. Fettel notes that the circumstances do not make sense since he had been killed. He continues by reactivating the Replica soldiers, who have been dormant since his death, and sends them after the Point Man. Meanwhile, Jin is captured by Fettel's Replicas, but she is later able to escape while being transported via the subway; from there, she proceeds on her own to Auburn Hospital. The Point Man and Douglas Holiday eventually meet up and navigate through a warehouse but Alma Wade, through her apparitions, kills Holiday. The Point Man is forced to proceed alone through the subway, which leads directly to Auburn Hospital. During the Point Man's journey through the winding tunnels, Alma Wade, in her younger form, clears the way for the Point Man multiple times by killing Replica soldiers impeding the his path. Replica forces eventually become desperate and place demolition charges in the subway tunnels with the hope that the resulting explosions will kill the Point Man. While initially unsuccessful, the Point Man is eventually caught in one of these demolition explosions and is ejected from the tunnels onto a nearby parking structure. From here, the Point Man proceeds to the Auburn Hospital which neighbors the parking structure. After finally reaching Auburn Hospital, the Point Man hears a scream from one floor above him. He bursts into the room, only to find four ghostly figures floating around Jin Sun-Kwon's dead body. Now, with nothing to fight for but his own survival, the Point Man proceeds to the life service elevator. Suddenly, a power outage occurs and he must find a way to restore it. While walking around the dark basement, the Point Man witnesses several hallucinations which include a series of prison cells, containing the dead Armacham Technology Corporation victims of Alma Wade's murders in F.E.A.R.. Eventually, the Point Man witnesses a hallucination that involves the older and younger Alma Wade reuniting in a blue light. After that hallucination, the Point Man returns to the Auburn Hospital and is contacted by Rowdy Betters telling him to get to the roof for extraction. Paxton Fettel unleashs a squad of Replica Elites on the Point Man. As the Point Man finishes dispatching the squad, a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter proceeds to evacuate him. However, when he approaches, Fettel, through unknown methods, destroys the Blackhawk with the resulting expolision throwing the Point Man backwards into a wall and knocking him unconsciousness. When he awakens, he staggers to the roof railing, to witness the entire city in flames. The credits roll, ending with Paxton Fettel's line from F.E.A.R. "A war is coming, I've seen it in my dreams. Fires sweeping through the earth, bodies in the streets, cities turned to dust. Retaliation..." F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate While the Sergeant is the protagonist of Perseus Mandate and the Point Man doesn't appear Paxton Fettel speaks of him telling the Sergeant "Did I tell you about my brother? You remind me of him. I didn't like him either." and "I never met my brother, until the day he killed me. We are a... complicated family. Wouldn't you agree?" Monolith Timeline DC Digital Comic After the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter carrying the Point Man, Douglas Holiday and Jin Sun-Kwon seen at the end of F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon crashes Jin awakens to find Holiday and the Point Man missing with Alma Wade's foot prints leading away from the crash site. F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin We have yet to uncover the ultimate fate of the Point Man, as the player will assume the role of Delta Force operative Michael Beckett. Though it is likely that the Point Man will reappear with Jin Sun-Kwon and Douglas Holiday given their importance to the series,Point Man being the original protagonist and Harlan Wade's quote about the Point Man: "You will be a god among men". There was also a question asked to an editor of Project Origin with a reply:http://www.projectorigincommunity.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1602. He says its quite possible that he will return and that Monolith has been asked this many times, and they are silent about it. The story of the point man will likely be touched upon in F.E.A.R. 2 and/or a future sequal. Trivia *In the also Monolith made game, Condemned 2: Bloodshot, if you look at your shadow when standing in light, the game's main character, Ethan Thomas's shadow looks almost exactly like that of the F.E.A.R. Point Man. *In the manual for F.E.A.R., His reflex's have been said to be "faster than a cat on an adrenaline burst". * Since the official F.E.A.R 2 description of Alma states that she gave birth to two clones (Paxton and the Point Man), it is possible that the Point Man may, in fact, look uncannily similar to Paxton Fettel. Category:Characters